


Protecting Team Shortass

by GendrysNorthernWench



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, asshole press, blue sargent badass, gangsey goes to palmetto, striker!blue, team midget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendrysNorthernWench/pseuds/GendrysNorthernWench
Summary: Blue channels her inner Neil and destroys a reporter during post game interviews for attacking aaron.





	Protecting Team Shortass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover and first time writing for AFTG, constructive criticism is appreciated and I don't own the characters or any associated media

Blue was exhausted, her first collegiate level Exy game with the Palmetto State Foxes couldn't have gone better if they'd tried. A home game where they'd flattened the Breckenridge Jackals and seconds before the final buzzer went, Blue had scored her first goal of the game, leading to a 10-4 victory that had managed to please Kevin and resulted in Matt lifting her onto his shoulders in celebration. 

“Put her down, Boyd.” Wymack declared, looking exasperated “Sargent, you've got press duty with Hemmick and the Minyard less likely to stab you. Hop to it.” 

Ugh, she'd heard horror stories of press duty. But if Coach demanded it, there was no escape. At least she was with Nicky who she'd bonded with when she'd shared her mom's homemade tostones with him. 

Aaron wasn't so bad either, she supposed, he'd taken a couple of pretty brutal checks for her during the game.

Her boys protests were quickly silenced by a fierce Wymack Glare ™ and as the rest of the team headed off to the locker room to shower and celebrate, Nicky led Blue and a reluctant Aaron towards the press pit, chattering away about just how badly they'd beaten the Jackals. 

David followed behind, looking like he regretted every life decision that had led to this precise moment. At least his sensible little freshman striker was there to reign in the worst of Nicky's nonsense. 

The first few questions went by without fuss, Nicky's extroverted charm and Blue's sweet Virginia drawl covering for Aaron's asocial scowling and one word answers, unfortunately, like most things related to David Wymack's Foxes, nothing stayed good for long. 

 

“Miss Sargent, how does it feel to play with a convicted murderer at your back?” A smarmy voice called from the pit.

Identifying the reporter in question took seconds, Chad Hunt was a slimy son of a bitch working for some two bit gossip rag and the bane of David's life, the man thrived on shock stories and invading people's privacy. 

Nicky makes a pained, outraged noise next to Aaron, whod' paled and looked about ready to throw up, the trial for the murder of Drake Spear had been heavily publicised over the summer and despite being acquited of all wrong doing, there was still the occasional online asshole who felt entitled to weigh in on the entire bloody situation. 

“Excuse you” Blue replies, voice saccharine sweet and terrifying “would you like to repeat that question.” 

It's nominally phrased as a question, but the cold, savage look on her face and flat, almost threatening tone erase any potentiality of it being anything other than a polite warning to shut the hell up. 

Unfortunately the guy doesn't take the hint.

“Now don't be scared sweetie, you can tell us the truth. Is it scary knowing one of your team mates is a violent murderer?” Hunt asked, giving Blue a falsely sympathetic look. 

Aaron looks ready to bolt and Nicky is -for once- speechless, but it's Blue that David's eye is drawn to, the exhaustion hanging about her is gone as she draws herself up to her full five foot height, face like thunder and suddenly, he's looking at Neil 2.0 and he knows this scumbag is about to be torn so many new assholes he'd pass as a collinder. 

Around them the other press representatives have fallen silent. 

“How dare you?! You patronising son of a bitch, did your mother not teach you manners?” Blue snarls, indignant and wrathful “Aaron's past is not the reason we're here tonight, so what the hell gives you the right to attack an innocent man over something you have absolutely nothing to do with? I understand that being a scribbling monkey for a shock rag I wouldn't wipe my ass on must make it difficult to remember basic human decency, but you will keep a civil tongue in your head you shameful waste of oxygen.” 

David is in shock, Nicky looks about ready to propose marriage, and even Aaron looks slightly less like he's about to throw up. 

“I am lucky to have such a dedicated backliner as Aaron, he played exceptionally tonight and I am glad to have him at my back, although I'm sure having someone you can trust to support you is a foreign concept, after all, who would trust a pathetic little man-child who gets off on trying to hurt others because they clearly weren't hugged enough as a child.” Blue takes a deep breath, and the room braces itself for another heated barrage, but then she smiles, and it's sharper than any of Andrew's knives.

“If you ever and I mean ever, attack another Fox in such a manner, I will destroy you. My team and I will band together to blacklist you from every sporting, public and political event in the entire goddamned nation. You won't even be able to breathe in the vicinity of a press pit before security haul your ass out and drop you in the gutter with the rest of the trash where you belong.” And suddenly, her smile warms and her voice is soft and honeyed like Virginia peaches “Now, unless anyone has any questions relevant to tonight's game that manage not to slander my team, I think we're done here. Y'all have a good night now.” 

Hooking her arm through Nicky's and muttering a soft 'c'mon' to Aaron, Blue flounces away, leaving David to deal with the press who are having an absolute field day, exactly no one had expected dainty little Blue Sargent with her southern manners and polite smiles to be so unbelievably vicious and they are running with it. Although he's pleased to see Chad Hunt looks about three seconds away from breaking down in tears, David has to wonder if he's cursed to forever clean up the messes of midget strikers. 

Half way to the lockers Andrew and Neil appear and Blue graciously steps aside so the goalkeeper can check on Aaron and Nicky and continues to the locker room, getting a brief shoulder pat from Neil as she passes. 

Inside the lounge the Upperclassmen and her boys are gathered, staring at the tv in awe, the cheer that goes up when Blue walks in is impossibly loud, Noah gets to her first, picking her up and swinging her in mad circles as he sings her praises. The entire team are laughing and shouting praise and it's overwhelming and a little painful but it was so worth it. 

Eventually Renee saves her from their rowdy teammates and sends her off to the showers with a proud smile, though she can still hear them celebrating and quoting her all the way in the girls showers. 

 

The day after, Blue's half way up the stairs, loaded down with bagels and coffee for the heinously hungover team when she sees Aaron for the first time since the press pit, he looks awkward and drawn with impressive dark circles. 

She gives him an acknowleding nod as they pass each other but doesn't stop to talk, that's not really Aaron's wheelhouse so she's understandably surprised when Aaron clears his throat and uncomfortably and reaches out to stop her. 

“Sargent, I just, fuck, you didn't need to defend me from that fucking reporter. I could've handled it. I'm not weak.” Aaron spits, looking like Ronan when he's trying to apologise but doesn't know how. 

“I know you're not weak, but you shouldn't have to defend yourself from asshole reporters.” Blue's head is pounding and she'd really like to not be on the end of a passive aggressive not thank you in the middle of the stairwell, but she's an instigator at heart so she smirks and adds “Besides, I've got to protect the one person on this damn team that's actually shorter than me” before bolting up the stairs, laughing madly when Aaron starts after her, swearing his head off. 

The Sunday following the now infamous interview Renee hands Blue a mug of steaming hot chocolate topped high with whipped cream, marshmallows and sprinkles and a note that simply says 'night practice. 10pm.' 

“It means he accepts you, Blue.” Renee says with a smile before floating off to the kitchen where Allison and Dan are making dinner.

 

Weeks later, and she's still getting hot chocolate and Aaron is always the backliner covering her.


End file.
